theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Yugo (Wakfu)
Yugo is the main protagonist of the Wakfu animated series. Yugo is a good natured 12-year-old Eliatrope and a brother of dragon Adamaï. As an Eliatrope, he is capable of creating portals that he can use to transport himself or other objects across short distances. He seems to be intimately connected to the world's history. Adventurous and kind-hearted almost to a fault, Yugo's quest to find out what happened to his people starts the plot History Background Yugo is one of the original six Eliatropes, a civilization who existed long before the events of the animated series or game. The Eliatropes originated on a world far from the World of Twelve, and fled once they were attacked by a space-faring race known as the Mechasm. After venturing through space for a long time, they landed on the World of Twelve. Yugo and his dragon brother, Adamai, were the adventurous ones of the six, and later on Yugo was named king of the Eliatropes. However, this made one of the other six, Qilby, extremely angry. In his rage, he managed to contact one of the Mechasm, Orgonax, who journeyed to the World of Twelve to eliminate the remainder of the Eliatropes. Yugo and Adamai were killed in the attack, but due to the original six being granted the power of reincarnation, they were reborn inside their respective Dofus. Grougaloragran later recovered the Dofus and brought it forward in time to present-day Wakfu. He entrusted the infant Yugo to Alibert, while he took Adamai with him. Season 1 Yugo only recently discovers his powers at the beginning of the series that is crying imbaning his crush is his family his a bad son he is yugo He has lived with his adoptive father, Alibert, all his life, working alongside him at his inn inEmelka for 12 years, and has no memories of his real family. Eventually, his powers emerged and attracted the attention of a villainous Xelor named Nox, who was scouring the world stealing wakfu from potent sources using the Eliacube, a powerful Eliatrope artifact. As Nox made his way towards Emelka, Yugo became associated with several people: Ruel Stroud, and old friend of Alibert, Tristipein (Sadlygrove in the dub) Percidal, a Iop in possesion of a Shushu sword named Rubilax, Evangelyne the Cra, and Eva's charge, Princess Amalia Sheran Sharm of the Sadidas. This group assisted Yugo as he traveled to Oma Island, the place where the last Eliatropes were supposedly hiding. Following several adventures, Yugo and co. arrived at the island, where they met with Adamai and Grougraloragran. The old dragon explained how Yugo was actually the last living Eliatrope in the World of Twelve, the others killed or sealed away during the Mechasme invasion. At this point, Nox finally caught up to the group and engaged in combat with Grougaloragran as the dragon sent Yugo, Adamai, and everyone else far away from the island. Grougaloragran was defeated in the battle, his wakfu retreating to his Dofus elsewhere. Nox then turned his attention towards another source of wakfu: the Tree of Life in the Sadida Kingdom. Yugo and Adamai later chose to go and recover Grougal's Dofus, while the rest of the recently named Brotherhood of the Tofu went to the Sadida Kingdom to warn the Sadida King about Nox. Once there, the Brotherhood prepared to defend against Nox's invasion. However, their plans were derailed when Nox unleashed his ultimate weapon; a stasis-powered mecha called Razortime. While the remainder of the Brotherhood fought Razortime, Yugo and Adamai, having recovered the Dofus, arrived at the Sadida Kingdom and invaded Nox's fortress. A decisive battle ensued, but ultimately Nox was able to reach and drain the Tree of it's wakfu, reducing the Sadida race to trees. Angered, Yugo used the Eliacube to transport the fortress to Mount Zinit, where the two battled once again. Yugo ultimately defeated Nox, but became distracted by the sound of the nearby Ogrest roaring. Nox used the opportunity to attack and drain Yugo, killing him. Nox then used the wakfu he had accumulated to put his ultimate plan in action: turn back time 200 years in order to prevent the deaths of his family. However, the total wakfu only sent them back twenty minutes, resurrecting Yugo, the Sadidas, and depriving Nox of all the wakfu he'd worked to aquire. Yugo opted to allow Nox to retreat, instead choosing to stay behind and mourn the death of Tristipein, who had been kiled in the battle with Razortime. Yugo and Adamai then decided to stay in the Sadida Kingdom and study the Eliacube. Season 2 Yugo and the remainder of the Brotherhood remained in the Sadida Kingdom for several months, only for Evangelyne to head out on a solo expedition in search of Dally. When she summoned the Brotherhood to Rubilaxia, where Dally's soul had been imprisoned in his own sword, Yugo was the only one to avoid having his soul stolen by the freed Rubilax due to his apparent moral pureness. Rubilax then revealed his plan to use Yugo's ability to create portals to free the Shushus from the dimension so they could ravage the World of Twelve. However, taunting from the Shushu Lord, Rushu, prompted Rubilax to release Yugo and free Dally, restoring them to their original positions. The resurrected Sadlygrove in tow, the Brotherhood returned to the Sadida Kingdom. Adamai, angry at being left behind, convinced Yugo to help him use the Eliacube to find out where the remaining Eliatropes were. Their experiment ended up hatching Grougraloragran's Dofus.a newly reborn Chibi and Grougalorogran to the brothers' delight. However, the gate that had been opened also bore a passenger, Yugo's ancient nemesis from time long past: Qilby was free once again. The elderly Eliatrope was still weak however and with his memory still intact, he passed out from fear seeing that his king was still waiting for him after his escape. The elder Eilatrope was taken in by the Sadida and nursed back to health. He also realized his advantage that while he knew everything about Yugo, rebirth had completely scrubbed the king's memory, leaving him at Qilby's mercy. The brothers were amazed to finally meet one of their own and Qilby was more than willing to feed their desire for knowledge. He told the brothers and their companions of the great past of the mighty Eliatrope people and how he had been a member of the ruling council alongside them. Though in Qilby's tale, he and his sister Shinanome were king and queen, with Chibi being an inventor and Yugo and Adamai being travelling heroes. He also changed the reason for the Mechasme Genocide, saying that war had come upon the Eliatropes unprovoked out of greed for their magical technology. Qilby also said that he would be able to free the remainder of the Eliatrope children from exile in the Mist dimension, but that he would need his and Shinanome's dofus to have the necessary power to do so. Yugo and Adamai agreed to go and recover it for their kinsman and the Brotherhood, grateful to Yugo for his earlier efforts, decided they would aid him. The Brotherhood continued to face yet more fantastic and sometimes absurd adventures. An encounter with the tag team Shushu guardians known as the Justice Knights brought Yugo, Pinpin and Rubilax to the realm of Shukrute. There alongside the bandit Remignton Smisse, the eliatrope and his friends fought off waves of demons in a gladiator style arena and only narrowly escaped thanks to intervention from Qilby and Adamai. Yugo and Amalia were responsible for the lifting of a powerful curse from the Pandawa city of Pandalusia. The group also met Evangelyne's little sister Cleophee during a trip to the Trool Fair. The boisterous Cra ended up becoming the 6th member of the group during this time, as Adamai had been left in charge of caring for the infant Grougalorogran while Qilby helped Alibert with Chibi. Managing to charter a small ship from captain Ecrine Noir and his adopted daughter Elaine, the Brotherhood finally made their way to the Crimson Claw islands. What awaited them was a land under siege, as the forces of the New Sufokia Navy attempted to force the mighty dragon Phaeris the Powerful from his lair to mine the Stasis ore below it. Adamant in his duty to guard Shinanome's dofus, the mighty beast refused to abandon his home. Yugo attempted to convince the Sufokian Prince Adale to cease hostility, but the arrogant prince simply ignored the boy. Further chaos erupted when the forces of Shukrute poured in from the very heavens to join the melee. Qilby, having stolen the Eliacube from the Sadida kingdom, struck a deal with Rushu. He offered the power of Adamai to the mimic demon lieutenant Anathar, along with his ability to create interdimensional portals in exchange for the Shushu's aid in subduing Phaeris while Qilby recovered his dofus. The demon king was so happy, he agreed to the terms, not knowing that Qilby would decimate the planet by using his restored power to reawaken the Zinit and resume travelling the Krosmoz. Yugo had travelled to the islands alone, having sensed his brother's distress via empathic link. He had also left his friends stranded in the ocean away from the fighting, in hopes that only he would be at risk from this venture to everyone else's (and especially Amalia's) concern and annoyance. Once shoreside, the eliatrope was thrown into the thick of things. Having intuited Qilby's part in the madness by observing him alongside Rushu, the boy resolved to confront the betrayer. However, the advantage in this fight clearly belonged to Qilby. With the Eliacube strengthening him and his full knowledge of Eliatrope magic, Yugo was hard pressed to do anything but avoid being struck down. Only Phaeris' intervention kept Yugo from being cut down by the deranged Council member. Phaeris hoped to even the odds however. the dragon led Yugo into the heart of his lair, telling him that while he had hoped to meet his king again under better circumstances, the current situation placed the dofus at the highest priority. Phaeris also used his magic to temporarily jumpstart Yugo's more advanced magic, in order to even the field against his old enemy. Qilby was soon upon them however and though Yugo was able to fight with a Wakfu blade and shield, Qilby still managed to recover his dofus, using it to open a doorway to the Mist Dimension. Yugo refused to allow him to flee and followed his adversary through the gate... Their first stop was the Blank Dimension. Qilby explained that only the power of the Eliacube allowed exit and entry from this nexus and threatened to abandon Yugo here as a reprisal for his earlier imprisonment, but not before introducing the king to his subjects. Yugo and Qilby then journeyed to the dimension of Mist. In this timeless land of grassy planetoids, the remainder of the Eliatrope race awaited the time they could return to the World of Twelve, watched over by the now ancient and feeble Baltazaar. Qilby announced that his intention was indeed to free the remainder of his people as promised, so that they might resume their journey across the Krosmoz as before. However, the children here were not to be swayed, as they had neither forgotten nor forgiven Qilby for the destruction of their world and the deaths of their families. Yugo also made his stand here, saying that while Qilby could have left at any point he wanted, he did not wish to go alone which was why he hadn't slain Yugo nor anyone else who might have been able to expose him. He also warned Qilby that while no one would stop him from leaving if he wished, no one would be forced to follow him, nor would he be allowed to endanger the World of Twelve by his departure. Qilby scoffed at what he perceived as childish threats from a pack of ignorant brats, but the Eliatrope race proved that day that even their young were a force to be reckoned with when crossed. Discardinging his hat for the first time, Yugo along with his people revealed their cranial wings and took to flight against their betrayer, pummeling Qilby relentlessly though he still forced them back. In the end, it was Shinanome who finally stopped her brother by forcibly separating him from the Eliacube stating that while she understood his pain, his plans had already brought too much misery upon his people. Qilby still refused to be dissuaded and as before, Yugo was forced to imprison his former friend in the void. Qilby begged for mercy, but Yugo could not spare him as much as he wanted to, knowing that Qilby was too untrustworthy to be allowed to roam free. Baltazaar and the children then knew then time had come again to bid farewell to their king. Baltazaar advised Yugo not to regret his decision to imprison Qilby again and told him that the Eliacube would now reside in the Mist Dimension, where it could not cause further harm to the World of Twelve. Yugo was reluctant to leave his people behind him, but Baltazaar assured the king that he would always be in their hearts and that the Eliacube would allow them to watch over him. When the time came that Yugo could again claim the throne, Baltazaar and the children would be there, ready to accept his leadership and guidance. Baltazaar returned Yugo to the World of Twelve along with baby Grougalorogran who had been Qilby's hostage. The boy found his friends waiting for him on the beach and though Amalia fumed, when Yugo greeted her with a smile, the princess broke down and embraced him in tears that he was alright. Phaeris then saw the group safely home, where Yugo eventually returned to Emelka with his family to enjoy a few years of peace and quiet. Special Episodes Six years since the quest of the Crimson Claws Yugo has been shown to have not aged. A fact that depressed Yugo as he wished to be able to court Amalia, but he feared that his child like appearance would hinder any chance of a serious relationship with her. The finale showed Yugo is able to utilize the 6 Eliatrope Dofus to attain godly power in an effort to defeat Ogrest, but doing so costs him his brother's friendship and nearly destroys the world. It also shown that during the shows ending Yugo and Amalia have shown a strong desire to be with each other, in spite of the difficulties caused by the difference in their races. Season 3 Tristepin, Evangelyne, as well as their children Flopin and Elely, lives quietly in their house in wood, retiring of well deserved adventure. But the arrival of a mysterious visitor, Pôo, ends their tranquillity. In the kingdom Sadida, prince Armand and his wife Aurora try to find a good match for Amalia to perfect their political ambitions. Accompanied with Ruel, Yugo looks for Adamaï, far from suspecting that their family concerns (marigolds) did not change, that they even worsened (even got worse) Story of Joining Sora's Team After Yugo's major battle to save his home, he became worried about his brother Adamaï. But soon sees a flashing ripple in the sky and only one pod drops in his home. After the pod sensed Yugo's presence, the pod opened and came out Pit, Sora and Frankie Stein. Yugo was filled in about their journey and started to think if that if he joined he might show to his brother how sorry he is by using a Keyblade to bring their family to the world. Soon after he joined, he told his father to keep it a secret from his friends so they won't get mixed up in his new adventure (and also that Percedal, Evangelyne and their kids wouldn't be in any more danger). Updates in Other Worlds Great Pirate Era * Has a bounty of over Three Hundred million * Has a title of "Little Doom Bringer" * Learns Haki Merlin's Castle * Learns to Use a Keyblade Death City * Temporary student at DWMA Monster High * Early Graduate Category:Wakfu characters Category:Anime characters Category:Kids Category:Creatures Category:Protagonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:Hero Saints Category:Sora's Team Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:S-Class characters Category:Ladies Men Category:Athletes Category:Iconic characters Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Siblings Category:Kings Category:Royalty Category:Lovers Category:Pure of Heart Category:Wanted by the Marines Category:Characters Category:Key Pirates Category:Males Category:Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Haoshoku Haki Users Category:Super Rookie Pirates Category:Rokushiki Users Category:Portal Users Category:Void Users Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Sons Category:Princes Category:Teachers Category:Aliens Category:Demigod Category:Immortals Category:Eliatropes Category:Guardians Category:Defenders Category:Protecters Category:Voices of Reason Category:One-Man Army Category:Zeno's Friends Category:Sin of Sloth